


An Innocent Man

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are still lessons to learn even when you think there isn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Innocent Man

He watched in horrified disbelief as the young man took his last breaths. The blood on his hands was more than just the physical. It was the metaphorical as well and he knew it.

He'd let Nick and Sara turn the evidence in to the DA. Even though he knew they shouldn't. But they had questioned him because of the Priest's presence and he relented.

In that, he'd learned his lesson. He'd relearned something he'd been taught as a rookie. Find the smoking gun. Put it in the guilty man's hands or else the DA would send an innocent man to trial just as they had done this time.


End file.
